


Snuggle Buddies

by TheShatteredRose



Category: Etrian Odyssey Series, 新・世界樹の迷宮2 ファフニールの騎士 | Etrian Odyssey Untold 2: The Fafnir Knight
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7093585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShatteredRose/pseuds/TheShatteredRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick drabble prompted by an anon ask on Tumblr :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snuggle Buddies

The journey to reach High Lagaard was a surprisingly long and difficult one. Thirty days walk. If they were good. More if they had a distraction or obstacle or two in their way.

Flavio didn't mind, though. Fafnir wasn't bothered, either. The Midgard Library was their home, but it was nice to be able to walk about freely, to be themselves without fear of getting the 'stink eye' from an important scholar from the Library.

There was one thing Flavio wasn't enjoying, though. It was the cold nights as they drew closer to High Lagaard.

Tilting his head back to look up at the sky, Flavio frowned slightly when he realised that the sun was soon to set. They needed to find a place to camp for the night and prepare themselves for another bitterly cold night.

"We'll camp there for the night," Fafnir suddenly said as he pointed to the base of a large tree. A yew tree by appearance, with large roots to act as walls and thick leaves to act as a roof. It was the perfect place for them.

"Looks good," Flavio said idly.

Reaching the base of the tree, they quickly settled into their usual routine. Fafnir would prepare the camp and build the fire while Flavio prepared a meal for them to eat from their rations.

They chatted idly as they set about completing their tasks. Talking about what they had seen that day, about what kind of adventure was waiting for them in High Lagaard, what type of person the princess they were hired to help could be. Everything and nothing at the same time.

Flavio, however, couldn't help but notice that he was shivering, of which was increasing as the sky grew darker. The wind was light, but still very bitterly cold. Even the large tree they had set up camp under was doing very little to keep away the cold.

It was going to be another cold, bitter night.

After they had something to eat, they both sat by the fire, Flavio sitting as close as he dared without the fear of getting burnt or accidentally setting something on fire. But, even with the fire that Fafnir built and the blanket wrapped around his shoulders, he was still too cold to really do much else but shiver. It wasn't remotely a pleasant feeling.

Shuffling closer still to the roaring camp fire, Flavio wrapped his arms around himself to supress a shiver. He automatically glanced over at Fafnir, wondering if he, too, was feeling the chill. However, as perusal, Fafnir seemed immune to the cold. He was sharing his attention between the fire to ensure that it stayed burning bright and to the shadows that surrounded them at night.

Typical. Looking at him unaffected by the cold made Flavio feel even colder.

Turning his head to look over at him, as if reacting to his eyes upon him, Fafnir caught Flavio's gaze and held it for a moment. However, a second later the corners of his lips twitched. Fafnir then stood up, tossing a piece of wood onto the fire before ambling over to where Flavio was sitting.

Flavio knew what Fafnir was preparing to do. And he wasn't remotely embarrassed. It was just the two of them. No one to look and judge. Just the two of them together, doing what they had always done.

Ok, so, the bitter cold nights did have an upside to them.

Without a word, Fafnir sat himself down next to him, his back resting against the large above ground root of the tree and immediately reached out with his hand to grasp Flavio by the shoulder. As Fafnir pulled him closer, Flavio readily scooted over and settled himself against Fafnir's side, curling up next to him as he rested his head upon his shoulder. Fafnir wrapped one arm around Flavio's shoulders in order to hold him closer as his other hand sought out Flavio's from beneath the blanket.

Flavio sighed, his eyes closing in contentment when Fafnir's hand held his tightly, resting against his chest. Fafnir's hand was warm, his heartbeat strong, and his presence comforting.

Wrapped up in Fafnir's strong and powerful arms, feeling Fafnir resting his chin on top of his head, his hand idly rubbing his arm up and down through the blanket, Flavio felt himself slowly begin to relax and drift off to sleep. He was comfortable, warm, and safe.

No one was able to keep the bitter cold at bay better than Fafnir. 


End file.
